Crimson Avenger's Arrival
by ScarletRose3927
Summary: Elesis is in deep trouble. The curse that has been lying in her has finally awakened, but she hasn't realized that. The evil in her is starting to take form, and she will have nothing to fight against it until she knows exactly what it is. Will she be able to do this in time...? Or will all her friends and her little brother perish before her?
1. 1) The Dream

The Dream

With a rustling of the squeaky bed, the young red haired girl jolts up suddenly from her slumber. Her chest moves in and out in a rapid pace and her breathing could be heard anywhere in the dark and quiet room. Her red hair drops over her arms and legs that cover her naked body from view. She was sitting there, hugging her knees as fear shrouds in her cold body effortlessly and making her shake uncomfortably. The knocking from behind the door grows inaudible each second as thoughts race around in her disturbed mind.

"What was that…?" She thought to herself as she tried to recall lost memories of the dream. The only thing she could recall was the splattering of blood. She shudders as the one scene repeated over and over in her mind, seemingly wanting to play around with her. She couldn't see anything at all, just the scene that repetitively played in her mind until she was shaken awake by her younger brother.

"Elesis? Are you alright?" The red spiky haired boy asks as she looks up at him. His body was also naked, only having boxers on. "You were screaming, and I've been knocking on the door for a while. Is everything alright?" He asks her again as he stands up next to the bed. Elesis takes a bit of time to register what the boy had just said before shaking her head. "N… Nothing is wrong, Elsword. It's just a nightmare I had." She fakes a smile to him, who only sighs in return. "You can go on back to sleep." She says to him as he begins to walk away to the door. Closing it behind him, Elesis stares ahead at her sheets, still disturbed by what had happened in her dream. "That's right… It's only a dream. There's no need to worry about a silly nightmare." She lies back down on her bed and pulls her blanket back over her body, slowly drifting to sleep.

Dream Begins

Running past a corner, Elesis slides down the wall and pants heavily. She sticks her head out to see if it was still following her, and surely enough, the shadow was right there on the trail. She sits back up against the wall, closing her eyes as it drew closer to her. She wishes that it will just take the wrong course, but she knew it isn't as she could hear the thundering footsteps take place, shaking the ground as it took steps and more steps. The thundering echoes cease for the while as she takes a deep breath. She slowly took her head and looked past her corner, seeing if it is still there. It isn't. She stands up and steps out, taking a look around. "Heh… I guess I lost that bastard." She laughs softly as she starts to head away. Suddenly, something bloodlike takes a hold of her leg and pulls her up. She screams and shakes violently. She was turned around to face the menacing face of it. She couldn't get an exact view of it as it had its face covered in a blurred cloud. She closes her eyes and mouth as it spewed saliva from its mouth, trying to scare her senseless with its roar. She wipes off the saliva with her hand, and as she opens her eyes, she could see that she was being pulled into its mouth. She watches as her life was starting to slip away into its mouth. She couldn't do anything, she was defenseless, and she had nothing to fight it. She thought she was doomed at that moment, she thought that there was nothing to save her now.

Suddenly, when she opens her eyes again, she could see that she was now in a house. The house was strange, as it was a cabin, but with blood along the walls. The blood formed what seem to be dried red and black roots. She was disgusted and she felt like she could puke, but she couldn't. She starts to wander around to see what the cabin house really is. As she travels around mindlessly, she comes across a staircase that led down to the basement. She opens the door slowly and flicks the light switch on. The light didn't turn on though, so she wouldn't know where she is heading, yet… something was calling for her. She took a step into the staircase and waited, nothing happened. She takes another step, nothing happened. She continues down the staircase until she was twenty flights down. The staircase seemed to never wanting to end and let her on the basement floor. The next step changed the scenery. Everything had shifted and she was no longer on the staircase. She was now in what seems to be an eerie room, and just like everything else, there was blood. She walks deeper into the area, not able to turn back as if her legs were geared to make her walk forward. She looks side to side with each step, seeing how the area started to grow darker and bloodier. It wasn't until her thirtieth step that she came across something so disturbing.

It looked like a purple hair girl that has been torn limb from limb. Her head lies on a staff, eyes wide open and her jaws bashed open. Her legs were placed symmetrically in a criss-cross pattern, and her arms were broken into thirteen pieces. The bones were scattered around the scene, forming a circle around it as if it were a magical barrier. Blood was carefully leaked to form a circular puddle in the circle of bones, seeming to not want to leak out of the circle. The area shines a bit brighter, now revealing the blood that dried up on the skull. She couldn't take anymore of the sight. She turned away and gagged. When she turns back, the figure had reshaped itself. This time, it wasn't the purple haired girl, but instead a shadow. The shadow's hair was long, almost like Elesis', yet the weapon was different. Before she could take note of what it looked like, the shadow engulfed her.

Elesis is now in a dark chamber. Her arms were chained up to the wall as well as her legs. She looks around, seeing that there was nothing but the horrid smell of death that lingers in the air. She almost gags but then she hears footsteps and the rattling of more chains. The lights flash on as she closes her eyes, blinded by the light. After regaining her vision, she looks around once more, now noticing that there was another girl beside her. This time, the girl seemed to have an orange oriental skirt and shirt on. Her spear lies behind her as she shook violently. She was slapped against the cheeks as she settled down. The chains around her arms and legs were released as she was now thrown over the shoulder of the creature. She was thrown on the floor in which bloodlike tentacles came and wrapped around her arms and legs. She screams and tries to free herself. Suddenly, a buzzing could be heard as a saw was seen in the creature's hand. She screamed again, seeing that the saw was nearing her crotch, inching closer and closer. Elesis turns away as a painful scream could be heard and blood splattering everywhere.

Dream Ends

Gasping for air, Elesis wakes up and sits up on the bed. She looks around, putting her hands on herself as she could feel that her body had no blood on it. She was shaking again, hugging her legs again as she remembered everything that happened. She gags at the thought, and stands up. She walks to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. The cold water splashes on her pale face as she held to the sides of the sink. She looks up at the mirror, seeing that everything was alright. She shakes her head and looks outside, seeing that it was bright outside. Suddenly, a girl's shrilling cry is heard, making her rush out of her room and to the main square.


	2. 2) The Onslaught Begins

The Onslaught Begins

Upon arriving to the city square, Elesis sees that there is a large crowd standing in one area. She looks around and tries to scamper through the crowd to see what the people were looking at. She struggles to get through the wall of specimens, but when she finally breaks through, she falls forward. She stands up and dusts herself as she looks up. The first thing she could see was the same thing from her dream. Aisha was torn from limb to limb again. Her head was set on a staff once more. Her arms formed a circle and in the circle were the two legs and the pool of blood. This time, she saw something she didn't see from the dream. Aisha's body was torn into long shreds which were laid out in a pattern that formed words. She couldn't understand it from her angle, so she walks around to get the exact view of it. She could now see how the body parts: heart, lungs, intestines, gall bladder, the stomach, the liver, etc; were arranged to form the words that awakened the fear in her.

It has begun.

She falls back after reading the message and understanding it. "Th… this can't be true...No…. This is just a cruel murderous prank someone is pulling…" Elesis thought to herself as she stands up and walks away. Believing that it was just something someone in Elder Village is doing and that the criminal will be caught, Elesis carries on her training to become a Velder Knight. She was going to wield a giant claymore that will bring terror on her enemies. Elsword was there to train with her, since he had no one else besides his sister. Their father was murdered by the infamous bandit, Banthus. Now, his love was decapitated into pieces and into an odd message. He gagged at the thought of it. "I know it's hard on you, Elsword, but you'll get it over with soon enough." She smiles as she pats the boy's back. "Yeah… I guess… It's… Just so hard right now. I don't know what to do anymore. Dad's gone, and now Aisha's gone. There's no one but you for me now." He sighs as he dropped down and begun to weep. Elesis sighs and squats down next to the weeping boy. "I know. But would Aisha want to see you like this? You know how many times she's wacked you on the back of your head with her staff." She looks at the boy, sighing a bit as she knew she shouldn't have said that. Elsword excused himself for the day and headed into his bedroom. Elesis didn't see him anymore.

It is late at night and Elesis was full from the meal she had earlier. She is now lying on her bed. Her arms were on her stomach and steady breaths were taken in by the female. She closes her eyes, not to sleep, but to relax a bit. Fairly enough, she had fallen asleep. Once again, she enters a world full of imaginative things.

Dream Begins

This time, she is not running, but standing in front of the shadow that had consumed her in the previous dream. She was standing face to face with the shadow, both beings not saying a single word. Elesis tries to say something, but her mouth stays shut as if it were stapled together. She felt as if fear was swirling in her, taking up every feeling she could bare to hold. "Do not fear me. I am your only way out." A terrifying scream was heard as now Elesis is no longer in front of the shadow, but in another dark room.

Eerie children's music plays as she started to head forward. She tries to stop, but she kept moving forward, as if the music had some type of musical effect on her. She walked for what seems to be minutes. Her legs grew weary as they fail her, making her stumble forward into a pit. She was falling down a twenty-foot pit and at the end were Blood Eaters. She closes her eyes and held her arms in front of her face in terror of ramming into the Blood Eaters.

Laughter is heard as she opens her eyes and notices that she was now in an air duct. She looks down and sees two figures, talking to each other. "Do you think she knows yet-" The name of the darker being was scrambled out into a disorientated sound, seeming to be a bird crying out its death cry mixed with a squealing of a pig that is being hunted by wolves that howled loudly for their prey. "Oh I know she knows. She just doesn't realize what is going on right now. But soon after-" Another disorientated sound. "Is dead, she will realize what is going on and will try to stop them." The darker figure had said as its body erected, seeming to look around. "Are they talking about me…? And have they noticed me?" Elesis quietly thinks to herself. "Come on down here. I can hear your thoughts." Elesis shakes as she starts to climb out of the air vent. She drops down and looks at the two figures. Their body seemed to be shadowed out. She couldn't get a good grip on what they looked like. "Do not fear. We are trying to help you. We've been trying to contact you to warn you of the terror that is rising. They're back. When you've realized, come look for us. Our name is…"

Elesis stands there, waiting for the name to be revealed. Nothing came out as the shadows melt down into a muddy pile. She stands there, looking as the goop slowly made its way to her feet. She tries to take a step back, but sees that she isn't able to. She looks down, and saw that the goop had hardened into a crystal that wrapped around her leg, both of them. She looks up as she can hear a terrifying scream. She saw a boy with a nasod hand, being beaten to a pulp. She watched the entire scene, as if she could no longer blink. The boy's nasod hand gets ripped from his arm and pierced into his head. The attacker then raises the arm swiftly, tearing the head in half. The boy falls down, face flat as Elesis screams in terror. The attacker turns around and looks at Elesis, now sending the claw at her.

Opening her eyes once more, Elesis can see she was home. Elsword was still in his room weeping. She knocks on his door and told him that dinner is ready. She starts to head down the hallway as Elsword calls out for her. She turns around and looks at Elsword, everything perfectly normal. Elsword held out his hand as he smiles. "I.. I love you sis." He takes a step forward and the floor under him shatters, making him fall down. Elesis screams and runs to the gaping hole. She looks down and gags. Elsword was lying still as there were board pieces piercing through him. His body was bleeding harshly. His arm was torn off due to the board, and his head was torn in half. She turns around and got up to the wall as she starts to cry, hiding her face as the smell of death lingers in the air. She had just witnessed her dear brother collapsing to his death, and she couldn't do anything to save him.

Dream Ends

She jolts up again as she heard the knocking behind her door. Elsword was behind it, telling her to come out to check something out. She stood up and threw on a pair of casual clothing. She swings open the door and stepped out as she then follows Elsword. They were heading to the Nasod Airship, and to her surprise, there was a gaping hole in there. They ran to the side where Rena was standing, seeming to be a little nervous. "Hey Rena. We're here now." She turns around to face Elsword whom had just spoken. She smiles and hugs the both of them. "Raven had gone to this ship yesterday night and said that he will be back. He never came back though. I thought he was having an affair! But then, I came here this morning and saw this. Smoke was blowing out of the funnel, so I got really nervous. I still don't what's in there though… That's why I had Elsword come get you so that you two can help me figure out what's behind it all." She sighs softly as she faces the dark opening of the ship. The two siblings look at each other and nodded as Elesis leads the two into the mouth. She has her claymore ready, Elsword with his great sword, and Rena with her bow.

Creaking sounds grew all over the place as they traveled deeper into the corrupted airship. Electrical wires were split and system boards were bashed in. The lights flicker as they travel cautiously. They couldn't tell where they were going, and an example for that was Elsword repeatedly running into door frames. As they got past a room, the scent of blood flares their nostrils. They all gag and cover their mouths as they continue down the path. A bright light can be seen and the cawing of ravens echoes on the walls that faced the party. The next room was where the horror began. The skulls of dead men were everywhere, shattered into pieces. The blood covers all of the space on the wall, making it a mixture of a red wall with a few holes. Rena covers her eyes as she could see a man still hanging by a few electrical wires. "He…. Help me…." The man cries out. The wires snap under his weight and he went down, shattering his head on the rough surface. Screaming from all three bounces around in the room as the man fell forward, revealing his bashed in skull. Blood leaks from the opened head and the small eyeballs roll out with the pouring blood. They all stepped over the man, cautious of hitting him and scampered away quickly.

They traveled a bit more until they reached the fourth room. The room was dark and the only source of light was the broken motherboard. Electricity buzzed quietly, lighting the path for the three. The smell of death was worse in this room. Everywhere they stepped was blood and bones. Decaying bodies pop out every once in a while, scaring the trio. They continued like this on a path that led to less blood. It seemed to snake forever. Once they finally reach the end of the bloody snake, they come across something so disturbing. Raven was sitting there, yet… it wasn't Raven. They walked up to the chair and spun it around and Rena gave wailing cry. Raven's head was split in half and his body was bruised everywhere they looked. His arm was scratched up badly and his other arm was gushing out blood. The nasod hand was missing, which made Elesis think for a moment. Rena was weeping and Elsword was there trying to calm her down. They couldn't understand. First Aisha is dead, now Raven. They had to report this to Eve. They needed this situation dealt with.

They all started to head back out, holding onto the despairing Rena. She cried out in mourning over her love's death. The two siblings kept quiet as they carefully led Rena out. As they traveled through each room, things started to grow more eerie. The blood seemed to have disappeared, as if someone had came and did a swept through the entire ship, yet the smell of death still stayed behind. "Hey Elesis, what happened to the blood…?" Elsword asked his sister who in returns shrugs. She didn't know either, since this hadn't happened in the dream. The dream! Elesis had just now remembered about the dream. "Elsword, Rena, you two stay back. I need to see if what's ahead is safe." Elesis says as she grabbed her claymore and headed forward. "I'm coming with you!" Elesis turns around and slaps her brother. He fell back and looked up at her, nodding and sitting down next to Rena.

Oddly enough, the smell stayed and grew stronger as the blood started to decrease as well. Elesis knew something was wrong, and that this was abnormal. She could sense it, and she thought that she would meet the person behind this. The splattering of blood interrupted her thoughts as she stopped and looked around. She could then hear a distant growl that started to draw near her. She turned around, but then she turned again as she heard even more growling. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound very friendly. The nasod claw was sent flying at her as she deflects it with her claymore. Next she knew, before she could react was something wrapping around her leg and the burying of what seemed to be blood.

She thought at that moment, she was done for. She was pinned down by the bloody forces, not being able to swing her mighty claymore around. The blood creatures started to wrap around her, getting ready to devour her alive. She saw the mouth open; she saw her life slipping away. This was it. This was the dream she first had. The mouth was seeping her life away and she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, as if a miracle had happened, the creatures stood up. They looked around and then they were roaring. They were being sucked in by something. Not a vortex, but rather a shadowed figure. Elesis stands up and looks at the shadow. It was the same one from her dream, except this time, it wasn't as provoking. She stood there, looking at the shadow that spoke nothing. They both stared at each other with unblinking eyes and voiceless words. It continued for a moment before the shadow spoke out to her. "Do not fear me. I am your only way out." The shadow spoke first, and Elesis looked at her. "Accept your fate and accept me, Elesis. I will be your only way to ever living in this world. Forget the path you once tried to take, take this path." Elesis stood there, taking in the words as she thought about it.


	3. 3) The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Elesis was still surprised by the shadow. Unlike the dream, it didn't attack her. Her heart was beating rapidly as it started to grow warmer in her. The wind picks up and blows silently through the hole that was left open. The unique thing about this shadow was the fact that it could stand there with nothing to shower off of and still survive in the shadow; as if it had a body of its own. "What do you mean, "I am your only way out"", Elesis had asked suddenly. "And… What do you mean by "take this path"? How do you even know my name?" She asked again. She stood there as solid as a statue, watching the shadow stand there and not move a single muscle. Its body begins to turn, seeming to walk away. "You will figure out soon enough, Elesis. You will have to take my path." Elesis reaches out a hand towards empty air. The shadow had already left as she blinked; showing that it didn't exist anymore or was just a part of her imagination; or it was quicker than she had thought.

"Elesis? Who are you talking to?" She turns around to face her brother who still carried the weak Rena on his shoulder. She looks at the two and then smiles softly, showing them that there was nothing to fear. "It's nothing Elsword. It's nothing at all. I… I was just imagining things." She walks to the two and helps Rena over her shoulder and started to lead Rena and Elsword out of the ship. "We really need to tell Eve about this. We really need to see what's behind everything." Elsword says as Elesis nods softly. Elesis follows in Elsword's footsteps, but she was lost in thoughts of what had just happened. It bothered her greatly, the fact that a substance she knew nothing of knew of her. "Sis?" Elesis's thoughts were interrupted as she looks at Elsword. He had a strange look on his face as Elesis realizes that she was a bit behind them. "Oh, uhh, sorry. I was a bit lost in my thoughts." She laughs shyly as she jogs up to the two.

"What could you mean that we are in danger…? There's nothing in Elder Village that could possibly harm us" Eve says quietly to the two Elblings. "Eve! We saw what was the remains of Raven! There's obviously something out there hunting us!" Elsword yells with intensity. "Then what do you think was up there? Who do you think is hunting us? Banthus isn't here anymore. Berthe has been tamed for a long time. Ran has been eliminated from chaos. Karis has been sealed up! Tell me, Elsword! Who is left that the Elgang has to hunt down?! TELL ME!" Eve yells back at Elsword, who just falls back as the Empress had suddenly stood up with a booming voice that echoed in the empty palace. "When there is trouble, I will tend to it and summon the Elgang. Even if you are the Lord of this place, you do not have the brains to call forth worthy commands, unless in battle. Leave now before I have to bring Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand to escort the two of you." The doors swing open as the Elblings then sigh softly. The doors shut behind them as they left the palace. "What do we do now, sis? Rena is at home resting. Eve just turned us down, now what…?""We just go home until we can find out more about what this thing is." Elesis sighs softly in the languid stroll to their house.

Dream Begins

Elesis isn't running this time. She was in the same place as the time she had met the two strange people. She was wearing what seems to be a shadowy cloak, a shadow similar to the one she had met earlier that day. "Thank goodness you are still alive Elesis!" The two disoriented figures were standing in front of her again. "We have been trying to contract you since last night. We were cut off by it again. This time, our connection is stronger, but we need to make haste. Our names are Lubert and Zephor. Remember those two names. Elesis, the fate of this world is lying in your hands. Only you can save us. How? We are not too sure right now. All we know is that that shadow that has been interfering with you is your onl…"

Elesis wasn't with them anymore. She is rather standing on the peak of a mountain. The mountain reeked with the smell of rotten corpses and the lingering smell of death once more. She takes a tour around, seeing what there was to see. Nothing new besides the corpses piled up all around in a circle. Elesis sits down and leans onto the trunk of the tree. She was expecting something to happen, so she just waited. However, she wasn't transitioning into anything at all. She was sitting in the same spot for the past five minutes and nothing happened. Even though it should have been relaxing and a sign of relief for her, she couldn't feel any relief at all. She thought it was too quiet, so she stands up. She walks around a bit, seemingly to look for something she didn't know. She walked around for another waste of five minutes, seemingly to not have found anything in the circle she was in. She sighs and stomps at the ground. She was frustrated; she had no idea what to do. She takes one last look at the corpse circle and turned away. "Wait…" She turns to the corpse circle, seeing that the way they were positioned was as if she was inside a circle of steps. She climbs up the bloody steps and stood at the edge. She looked outside, and saw nothing but pitch blackness. She walks to the left, taking a full circulating stroll. There wasn't anything but pitch blackness. She didn't understand. Then suddenly, something with claws more terrifying than one of Berthe, rose from the corpse circle and stared at Elesis. It breathed heavily, taking long breathes as its body swayed up and down. She could hear it, despite the fact that it stood on the opposite side of the circle. Its eyes glowed a deep red, seeming as if it could pierce through her soul and see inside of her. She reached for her claymore, but felt nothing but her hips. She looks down, and right when her vision went back up, something scratched her and threw her off.

She groaned with agonizing pain. The cut was deep and it bled terribly. She held onto the wound, trying to stop the flowing gush of blood. She looks ahead, and she was in the pitch blackness. She couldn't see anything, and she seemed to have been falling for more than a single long minute. Soon, about a few hundred meters away, she could see something glowing with vibrant colors. As she comes closer to it, she saw that it took form.

She coughed and looked around. She was now underwater. She couldn't breathe, so she started to gasp for the air that was there, but in a form she couldn't take in. It struck her. She could feel something in her mouth, providing the oxygen for her. She looks at her mouth and saw the mouthpiece. It was one that could take the oxygen from the water and make it usable to hr. She looks around and only saw the vibrant colors of the creature at the bottom of the watery pits. It pointed to the side and swam off. Elesis starts to follow her. Before long, she had reached the destination.

She did enter the cavern, but she wasn't in a cavern. She was in a forest. The forest was pure. For once something in her dream was pure and safe. She smiles and sat down, relaxing for a moment. She was glad she got to one point in her dream that wasn't going to attack her. She closes her eyes, for what seems to be five seconds. What awoke her from her seemingly five seconds, but really five minutes, nap was the smell of burning decay. She looks around and the forest was on fire. She stands up and looks around, looking for somewhere to run to, somewhere to hide. She was panicking; she didn't know where to go. The fire completely surrounded her, and she could feel the scorching heat of the flames. The flames drew nearer to her; she couldn't escape.

Dream Ends

Elesis shook as she has been the past two days. She still couldn't get over the dreams that she has been seeing. She knows someone that could solve anything and help with this thing, but she knew deep within her that she shouldn't go to him. Allegro would probably just laugh at her, and she would not be able to handle the humiliation. She kept it to herself and avoided as many people as she could, scared of breaking down and admitting something no one would believe. She steps up from the bed but falls back down. She lost her balance and also noticing the same scratch form that beast, but she didn't care about it. She stands up again, but she couldn't, again. She tumbled back down onto the bed and looked around a bit confusingly. She attempts one more time, but this time, she couldn't move. She tries to struggle against this invisible force that kept her down. She starts to grunt as she keeps to the attempts to get free. As the door swings open, this unknown force releases her and she sends herself against the floor.

"Sis…? Are you alright?" Elesis looks up to see the face of her brother and immediately a blush of embarrassment strikes across her face. "It… It's nothing, Elsword. I was just having morning difficulties." She gives him a fake smile, trying to ward him off. "Well… Alright then. By the way sis, Eve has restricted us from leaving the house." "How come?" "She thinks that if we go out there, we will end up spreading this rumor." "Alright, I guess." Elsword leaves the room and Elesis stands up. She stretches gently, able to move once again. She starts to head to her bathroom, getting ready to wash herself.

A masculine scream can be heard then. It was a frightened one following the sound of a structure breaking down. Elesis hurries out of the room and looks around. She runs down the hall and stops right before she could run off the edge of the hole that the stairs use to occupy. She looks down, unsure of what was down there. She gets down on her knees and looks down. Death crossed her very eyes. She could not believe it. Elsword was down there, and what seemed to be pieces of hardwood in her dream, was now hardwood and metal poles. Elsword's head was split in half. His arm was torn off and separated from him. His legs were pushed deep into his abdomen, and he was standing up straight with the help of two poles and hardwoods. His abdomen was almost split open because of the many bones and muscles in the body. Blood was gushing out, and since it was a small hole, the blood filled up to cover about two feet. The pole, which had split his head, falls back and the broken face of Elsword was visible. His eyes were dangling to the sides, and his brain was smashed against him. His jaw stayed on one side of the face, but it was as if he had put his hands between his mouth and pulled the jaws apart

Elesis starts to gag and turns away from the scene. She couldn't take any more of it. She starts to cry, not being able to take the image that she had just witnessed. She goes to her room, and in the room was the shadow. "The longer you wait, the more you will have to see." It had said and she looks up at the shadow with teary eyes. She couldn't see very well, so she just stood there. The shadow takes a step forward and looks at her, seeing if Elesis was scared. Elesis looks at it, and did nothing. The shadow nods and starts to approach her. Once reaching the poor broken girl, the shadow reaches its hand out and touched the shoulder. A surge then zaps through the air and into the broken girl. Now, the shadow was not there, but it said something in her mind. "This is it. This is what we need. Elesis, your story… Begins now."


End file.
